Sour Sweet
|hair = with a lighter shade of and streaks|skin = |voice = Sharon Alexander|race = Human |headerfontsize = 150%|occupation = Member of the Shadowbolts Student at Crystal Prep Academy|eyeshadow = |residence = Human world|cutie mark = Three berries on a leaf (film) Blue diamond enclosed in a purplish red heart with blue outline (website) }} Sour Sweet 'is a student from Crystal Prep Academy and the leader of the Shadowbolts in ''Equestria Girls. She serves as one of the secondary antagonists as one of Canterlot High's rival students from Crystal Prep and later become a supporting character. Depictions in Friendship Games Sour Sweet appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadowbolts. She complains when Twilight Sparkle accidentally cuts in front of her on the bus to Canterlot High School, and she continues to act hostile towards her after Twilight offers to let her go ahead. Sour Sweet participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired up with Sunny Flare during the woodshop portion, and failing the spelling bee portion. Principal Cinch assigns her and Twilight to the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, where she swiftly and expertly hits a bull's-eye. She is infuriated when Twilight struggles to keep up and wastes their team's early lead, and she gives her an underhanded compliment for taking advice their opponent Applejack's advice. After Twilight finally hits a bull's-eye, Sour Sweet becomes visibly disturbed when Twilight's dog Spike demonstrates the ability to speak and congratulates her. During the final event, Sour Sweet joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight slowly destroys the world around her, Sour Sweet and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts, pulling up one of Crystal Prep's students with Pinkie Pie's assistance. After Twilight returns to normal, Sour Sweet remorsefully admits the Shadowbolts' responsibility for what happened, accepting some of the blame before bitterly pinning most of it on Cinch. She and Upper Crust are later shown speaking with Dean Cadance before leaving with the rest of Crystal Prep's students. Personality .]] True to her name, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). She acts mean towards Twilight Sparkle throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High's students. Quotes Other descriptions 'Hasbro.com ''Friendship Games description She's always ready to let someone know when their behavior isn't appropriate – she's not afraid to call people out. She can be sarcastic and lacks team spirit. Facebook description Applejack. Sour Sweet. They’re both fast. They’re both strong. Both of them tell it like it is. But when the Friendship Games start, there’s only one winner. Who do you think will be victorious? Merchandise So far two Friendship Games dolls of Sour Sweet have beeen released in 2015 to promote the Friendship Games. One doll was released for the "Sporty Style Deluxe" doll archery event. Another doll was released for the "School Spirit" doll. See also * Sour Sweet on the MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Female characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Supporting characters Category:Athletes Category:Reformed characters